finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Punch
Goblin Punch is a recurring ability of Goblin type monsters and is a Blue Magic Spell. It tends to have a random factor affecting its damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V It costs 0 MP, and deals massive damage to enemies with a level equal to the caster's. Final Fantasy VI Although the Goblin Punch does not appear in this game, Strago's Stone is similar. Final Fantasy VII Learned as an Enemy Skill. It deals damage equal to x8 of that of a normal physical attack if the target is of equal level. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Five versions of Goblin Punch can be obtained by Zack: *Goblin Punch - A Rank 1 Command Materia, this lets Zack wind up for several seconds before unleashing a powerful attack. It uses 10 AP. *Iron Fist - Same as the above, but this is Rank 2. *Magical Punch - Zack expends 99 MP instead of AP to attack. The closer his MP is to full, the more powerful this attack is. It can be as up to 18 times more powerful than a normal attack, and it ignores enemy Vitality. *Hammer Punch - A Rank 6 materia, this move uses 99 AP; otherwise, it is identical to Magical Punch. *Costly Punch - This materia is Rank 8, which is the highest. It consumes 1/128th of your maximum HP when used, and its power increases the lower your HP is. It is much more powerful than all the other punches, and even at full HP it can deal 32 times as much damage as a normal attack. Final Fantasy IX Quina can learn this ability by eating a Goblin. The damage dealt increases the closer the casters level is to the target's. It is also affected by the castor's strength and the target's defence, as well as any status effects. The ability costs 4 MP to use. Goblins, found in the Evil Forest and Mist Continent in disc 1, and Goblin Mages, found on all parts of the Outer Continent, use this ability. Final Fantasy XI Called '''Goblin Rush', all Goblins have this ability as a sort of innate weapon skill. It is a three-hit attack that deals heavy physical damage and has a knockback effect that interrupts spellcasting. ''Final Fantasy XII Goblin Punch is not available to the player, but the Baknamy enemies of the Nabreus Deadlands and the Necrohol of Nabudis use it as a special skill. It is not a very powerful attack. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although there is no Blue Magic in this game, Goblin Punch is the name of the Esper Goblin's attack. Final Fantasy Tactics Used by Goblin-type enemies. It does more damage the lower their HP is. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Learned from Goblins. Damage is done based on the characters WAttack, and then slightly varied positively or negatively. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift No longer a Blue Magic skill, Goblin Punch does damage ignoring Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bartz Klauser can use Goblin Punch in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy while he is in EX Mode. It is a short-ranged HP attack which can be performed by pressing R + . Category:Blue Magic Category:Enemy Abilities